Problem: Suppose that $x,$ $y,$ and $z$ are three positive numbers that satisfy the equations $xyz = 1,$ $x + \frac {1}{z} = 5,$ and $y + \frac {1}{x} = 29.$ Find $z + \frac {1}{y}.$
Explanation: Let $t = z + \frac{1}{y}.$ Notice that \[\left(x+\frac{1}{z}\right)\left(y+\frac{1}{x}\right)\left(z+\frac{1}{y}\right) = xyz + x+y+z + \frac{1}{x}+\frac{1}{y}+\frac{1}{z} + \frac{1}{xyz}.\]Substituting known values, we have \[5 \cdot 29 \cdot t = 1 + (5 + 29 + t) + 1,\]or $145t = 36 + t.$ Thus, $t = \frac{36}{144} = \boxed{\frac{1}{4}}\,.$